


Deep Space Nine Prompts

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Tw: minor transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: A series of prompts about Star Trek Deep Space Nine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is "trans Nog getting help from trans Julian."

Nog looked at himself in the mirror and studied himself. Sharon, his roommate, clapped behind him.

“Whoo! Looking good, Nog!”

“Are you sure? They don’t look too.. Fake?”

“No way! You look totally manly.” Nog fingered the false ears Pel had arranged for him to get and grinned back at Sharon.

“Thanks. I’m heading back home next week. I’m going to tell my dad and uncle.”

“Whoa, okay. That’s a big step.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m gonna talk to Doctor Bashir first. He might have some tips.”

“Why? Who’s he?”

“He’s the station’s Chief Medical Officer. He’s trans too. And even though he’s human, I hear his parents weren’t too happy to find that out.”

“Really? I mean, I know Ferengi culture is a bit backwards about this… no offense.” Nog threw up a hand to show no offense taken. “But humanity has long since given up such prejudices. Mostly. Is he from an outer world? They tend to have different values.”

“No. I don’t get it either. He never likes to talk about it. Just says they’re ‘old-fashioned.’ But he can help. Maybe.”

“Well, good luck. Remember, you always have a place here if it goes bad.”

“I know. And Jake and Captain Sisko wouldn’t leave me alone either. But I- I don’t want to think about it going badly.”

-

Quark had thrown a fit when Nog said he wanted to go to Starfleet Academy.

“It’s bad enough you allow her to wear clothes and go to that Federation school. Now she wants to be part of Starfleet?”

But at the same time, it was easier than it could be, because Quark recognized that Rom would be considered responsible for his wayward “daughter” if the FCA got involved.

Nog was grateful his dad had let him go to the Academy, not only because he wanted so badly to be part of Starfleet, but also because it allowed him to figure out he was trans. He’d always known something was wrong, but Ferengi society didn’t talk about things like gender identity. He might never have figured it out in that circumstance.

-

When he arrived, he greeted his family and Jake and unpacked his things in his room. He had scheduled a physical with Doctor Bashir for that very day, and so went at the decided time.

“Hello, Nog! Or should I say Cadet?” Bashir greeted him. Nog grinned at him.

“Nog is fine.” He shuffled nervously. Best to just get it over with. “Actually, Doctor, there’s something I want to talk to you about. In private.”

“Oh.” Bashir furrowed his brow, and gestured Nog into his office.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“Oh, yes everything’s fine. I just- I don’t know how to- I- I’m a boy.” Julian looked surprised for a flash of a second before nodding.

“Alright. I don’t know how Ferengi names work. Is there another name you’d like to be called? And I’m guessing you use he/him pronouns, but I don’t want to assume.”

“No, you’re right. And Ferengi don’t have variations on names to make them masculine or feminine so again, Nog is fine.”

“I see. Is there any reason in particular you came to me?”

“I just-” Nog got worried for a moment. “I haven’t told anyone except Jake and my roommate Sharon. I want to tell Dad and Uncle Quark but-” He stopped.

“But?”

“I’m scared.” This was said in almost a whimper, something Nog chided himself for, but couldn’t prevent.

“I understand. I can’t imagine what you must be going through. There are pockets of discrimination on Earth, but the vast majority of the planet has been accepting of gender diversity of centuries. Ferenginar is different. I can understand why you might be afraid.”

“I thought, maybe you would have some tips.” Nog sounded desperate.

“I’m afraid I don’t really. Everyone’s coming out experience is different. If you really feel the time is right, then you need to tell your family. The most I can help you with is transitioning, and even then I’d need to look up certain things about Ferengi genetics to do so.”

“Oh.” Nog deflated. Julian looked pained.

“Tell you what. I’ll help you with feeling more like a man. We can get you some new clothes, and a binder. Garak can make them. Or we can special order them.”

“I don’t really- have much latinum to spend.”

“I have some credits. And most clothing shops offer special discounts for transitioning people.”

“Okay. I guess you can tell Garak. I mean, he is your boyfriend, right?” Julian blushed at the words.

“Where on Earth did you get that idea? I mean, not that I- We’re not dating.”

“Oh. Jake told me. He must have been playing a trick on me.” Nog said, kicking himself, and planning to kick Jake when he saw him next.

“Well still. He won’t tell anyone, right?” Nog said.

“Of course not. He’s not a gossip, and he has no interest in spilling your secrets. Why don’t I finish your physical- because you do need one- and then I’ll take you over.”

-

After a few days- during which Nog spent a lot of time talking to Julian- Nog told his dad and uncle over dinner.

Quark up and left the room, but Rom hugged his son and spoke.

“I- well I don’t understand this, but if it makes you happy, then it’s alright with me.”

After a sleepless night on both their parts, Quark handed Nog a copy of the Rules of Acquisition the next morning.

“A boy ought to have a copy, right?”

Nog grinned widely and moved to hug a surprised Quark, who slowly put his arm around him.


	2. G/P/B Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and his husbands make a surprising discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not so much a prompt as a fic too short to put anywhere else.

The expression on Julian's face changed suddenly and he headed to the bathroom. Kelas winced in sympathy as he heard Julian’s misery from the other room. 

Elim gave him a pointed look and Kelas knew he was concerned though he wouldn't voice it unless someone else said it first. He stood and moved to the door of the bathroom. 

“Julian?”

“Yeah?” Came the mumbled response.

“Perhaps we should visit the clinic.”

“No.” Julian said and Kelas knew him well enough to know he was shaking his head stubbornly. Julian was a wonderful doctor but a horrible patient.

“My dear, you've been miserable for days.” Elim chimed in, moving to stand.

“Tomorrow. I'm still sick tomorrow, I'll go in.” Kelas nodded, knowing that would be the best offer they would get and guided Elim back to the couch where they resumed their reading.

-

The next day began- predictably- with a bout of illness for Julian, ending with him being dragged along to the clinic to be examined by Kelas.

“I’m telling you, it’s not a big deal!” Julian insisted as they walked along. “I feel better already.”

“You know how Elim worries,” Kelas murmured, not mentioning his own worry. Julian pressed a kiss to his cheek regardless, careful not to stir too much attention.

They settled in, Julian sitting on a biobed before Kelas, who pulled out an older model of a tricorder. They had been donated to the med center but they weren’t the most recent in technology.

Kelas began to scan Julian, and the readings that popped up were so familiar, but still foreign enough for Kelas not to be certain of their results. He still couldn’t help the flash of excitement that darted through him. He turned the tricorder to Julian.

“Julian?” Julian flashed him a confused look and examined the readings. His eyes widened.

“I- I’m pregnant.”

“We have to tell Elim.” Kelas couldn’t stop the excitement from coming through. “I’ll take an hour off.”

The two left the clinic, almost giggly in excitement. They sobered as they reached the house, uncertain as to their third’s reaction to the news.

They arrived home and would have thought they startled Garak, if they hadn’t known him as well as they did.

“My dears?” He greeted, a note of worry in his voice.

“Don’t worry, Garak. It’s not a big deal- er, it is, but it’s not bad. I don’t think.” Julian began. Garak narrowed his eyes and Kelas knew he would figure it out shortly, so he spelled it out for him.

“We’re going to have a child.”

Julian looked at him, startled. The two of them had discussed before the idea of having children, but neither had ever brought it up to Elim. They were hesitant, due to the issues all three of them had, but Julian and Kelas were tentatively for it. They didn’t know how Garak would feel.

His eyes softened, however, and he spoke.

“Are you certain?” His husbands knew he didn’t mean were they certain of the pregnancy, but instead of their decision to raise the child with him. Julian gave him a stern look.

“Yes, we’re certain, you bloody idiot. Not like we’d deprive you of our child.”

“Elim,” Kelas began, voice softer. “I believe this is something we would know by now.” His words showed how much he cared for the other man.

“In that case, my dear doctors, what delightful news.”


End file.
